


The Snap of a Finger

by EndangeredMind



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Other, Timeline Shenanigans, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Tony Stark has pissed off the wrong person, and now they're going to have their revenge!





	The Snap of a Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Tony hummed to himself as he flew back to the Avengers HQ. Today had been difficult to say the least, and he was looking forward to being able to sit down and relax. However, he had to admit that it was fun being able to fly around as a crime fighting robot who could scare the criminals by taking them for a ride. He snickered as he continued to fly back towards the base. Maybe some of the other Avengers would there, instead of the base being almost empty (as it usually was). The sooner he got there the better.

Unbeknownst to him, a masked figure watched him from afar. Perched on top of a skyscraper, a mysterious cloaked figure watched his every move, glaring at him through the mask. “I’ll take care of you as easily as I took care of Batman! Granted it wasn’t the same method, but still, it felt so good to put him in his place by attaching that pump to his car and leaving him and it to blow up like a balloon!” The figure laughed evilly, loving the memory of watching the sleek black Batmobile swell up until it was a massive blimp.

“So, you like having a big ego do you Stark? Well, you’ll have a body to match your ego very soon!” The figure snickered as he snapped his fingers. In that snap, reality was now altered. Whilst it seemed that everything at first glance, something had changed. That thing was Tony Stark’s stomach, which growled and rumbled, causing its owner to groan. However, it was only the once, so Tony assumed that it was nothing more than his stomach digesting the meal, and he continued his flight to the Avenger’s HQ, listened as his stomach rumbled once more in protest.

Clearly, he had eaten something that was off. However, it felt like that there was something else at work here. Tony grunted, before letting out a loud brassy fart into the suit, groaning as he did so. Ok, he had eaten something that did not agree with him! He tried to think what it was that he had that tasted funny, but try as he might, he just couldn’t think of a single thing that would’ve caused it! His train of thought was cut off abruptly as another brassy fart was pumped into his suit, causing him to sigh disgustedly.

It seemed that the gas kept on coming, and all Tony could do was grunt in frustration and embarrassment. It was lucky that no-one could hear these. He sighed, before his eyes went wide as heard the metal of his suit groan, and several popping sounds. Was he growing in his own suit? He watched as several warnings began to display on the suit’s HUD. He had made sure to calculate everything on the suit when he designed it, but the one thing that he forgot to calculate was sudden weight gain! He listened as the built-in boosters sputtered noisily.

At this point, the suit began to malfunction, and Tony desperately tried to find somewhere to land the suit without causing harm to anyone. He sighed as he managed to set the suit down, panting a bit, before opening the vents to let the smell out. Unfortunately, he didn’t realise that it was now parked on top of his sleek grey Audi R8, which creaked and groaned loudly from the excess weight being pressed on the hood, the rear of the suit squished against the windshield. Tony groaned as he listened to the sagging car creak and wheeze in protest.

Tony continued growing, and he knew that the suit would not hold for long. With a noise of tortured metal, the front of the suit pressed outwards and popped off, allowing for Tony’s tracksuit top to show through as his body continued to grow and the rear of the suit strained, trying to hold in the Avenger’s massive ass. The Audi underneath was not faring well at all, as it dropped lower and lower towards the ground, the windshield starting to crack as the suit’s rear crushed it. With a popping noise and a straining noise, the tyres burst loudly.

The last few parts of the Iron Man suit were popping off as Tony’s body continued to grow, The windshield strained noisily, before creaking and shattering as the skid plate of the suit fell into the footwell as Tony’s ass filled up the windshield, letting out massive brassy farts. The leather seats wheezed and shuddered as they absorbed the gas like a pair of black sponges, the stitching stretching and trying its best to contain the swelling and very dirty foam within. Tony couldn’t help it, and he gasped as he heard a ripping sound, followed by another loud fart.

The squished Audi whined and protested as the weight on top of it grew and grew, before finally giving up, becoming nothing more than a big smelly hunk of metal that couldn’t drive anywhere. Tony panted as his tracksuit continued to stretch and strain, before he panted as the growing began to slow down. This was so humiliating! He would have to rebuild his suit and find a way to get rid of all this weight. He let out one final fart on the smooshed Audi, before he got up, the abused shocks hissing in relief as he clambered off.

Steve sighed as he walked out the building. “Hey Tony! Ready for the eating… contest?” His eyes went wide, and his sentence trailed off into nothingness as he saw just large the famous Iron Man had gotten. “Well, I can see you have the appetite for it! Now come on, let’s go and get you something to eat!” He laughed as he walked up to Tony and patted him on the rear. “Let’s go and get you something!” He smirked as he saw Tony begin to waddle towards the building, watching his every step. This was going to be interesting!


End file.
